


Kids

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Harry and Ginny babysit Bill and Fleur's kids. It's a fun time all around really.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Surviving the War [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Kids

Harry and Ginny had agreed to babysit for Bill and Fleur ages ago but Cho, who’d gotten a job at Flourish and Blotts after it reopened, had sent Harry the list of new Defense Against the Dark Arts books that had come out since he’d last been in. So, he was pacing back and forth across their living room with his nose inches from the parchment trying to figure out which ones to get for his classroom.

Ginny looked up from the toys she had spread out in front of her for Dominique to play with to see Victoire trailing behind Harry as he paced. She was tapping her chin and trying to match her steps to Harry’s, unfortunately her four-year-old legs were no where near long enough to do so and she tripped over her own feet. Without seeming to think about it, Harry moved his foot in front of her. Her torso colliding with his shin stopped her from face planting onto their carpet. Once she’d righted herself, he knelt down in front of her.

“Victoire.” He said it in that voice that was clearly trying to be serious but missing by a mile. “What in the world am I going to do about all these new books?”

“Hmm.” She made a thoughtful noise and tapped her chin a few times, a habit that reminded Ginny so forcefully of Bill it brought a grin to her face. “Buy good books.”

Harry nodded seriously for a moment and Ginny felt something warm spread through her chest. When he looked over at her he was clearly holding back laughter and Ginny felt the words bubble out before she could stop them. “Harry, I want kids.”

“We can’t keep these ones.” He smirked at her and if Dominique hadn’t been sitting in her lap, she might have smacked him but instead she just rolled her eyes.

“Our own kids you fool.” She looked down as Dominique held up a rattle and babbled something that sounded like words.

“Yeah you is a fool.” Victoire nodded and patted Harry’s head because he was still kneeling beside her.

“No, I’m silly there’s a difference.” Harry grinned at Victoire and as she thought about that he looked up at Ginny. “You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Ginny grinned at him. “I’ll talk to my team about it but I imagine they’ve already got things in place, it’s an all girls team already after all. Yeah, they just had one of the backup’s play for Amanda last year when the mediwitch told her she was no longer allowed to play.”

Victoire was looking back and forth between them with a confused sort of expression then she walked over to Ginny. “Aunty are you gunna get all big like mama was before Dominique was born?”

“Eventually yeah.” Ginny grinned at her. “That’s the hope.”

“Whoah.” Victoire looked at Harry with wide eyes. “Aunty is going to do big magics.”

“Yeah she is.” Harry scooped Victoire up and tossed her towards the roof. “We’re all going to be really impressed right Vicky?”

She laughed as he caught her, nodding quickly. “Yeah!”

“Course, no kid of ours is going to be this easy to look after.” Ginny laughed as she stood up with Dominique in her arms. “This is all Bill.”

“Daddy?” Victoire tilted her head at Ginny.

“Yeah, your dad was the easiest kid to look after.” Ginny nodded putting on a serious face for Victoire. “All nice and helpful and making us younger ones laugh when we were upset.”

“We could get lucky?”

“When ever in your life have you gotten lucky?” Ginny snorted at the thought.

“At least once.” Harry kissed her cheek. “You said yes didn’t you?”

“Sap.” She rolled her eyes as Victoire giggled.

“She loves that about me.” He whispered to Victoire as Ginny stood up with a now whining Domonique in her arms and walked towards the kitchen.

“Well I certainly didn’t marry you for your cooking skills!” She called back over her shoulder and Victoire collapsed into giggles against Harry’s shoulder again.


End file.
